1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device that switches between a telephone function and facsimile function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been introduced to the market a type of communication device, which has a main device connectable to an external telephone line and a subsidiary device connectable to the main device wirelessly. These devices enable users to receive/send a facsimile at the main device and make a phone call via both of the main device and the subsidiary device.